


魔法少女赤楚子

by AkiyamaMasa



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiyamaMasa/pseuds/AkiyamaMasa
Summary: 鳩文第二彈～切勿打頭～
Relationships: 町田啟太/赤楚衞二
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

魔法少女赤楚子

Chapter 1～

「老公～我好掛住你啊～你幾時番啫？」赤楚扁晒咀咁問。「冇你喺屋企好悶啊... 」

同赤楚FaceTime 緊嘅町田寵溺咁笑左笑；「乖啦... 我後晚就番架啦... 悶嘅就搵小野塚陪你打下機啦。再唔係睇下書？我搬左好多書過嚟，你應該會搵到本啱你睇嘅。」

「嗚～咁好啦～」赤楚繼續向町田撒嬌：「咁你拍完要快啲番啊～」

「嗯，我一定好快番架。」町田此刻真係恨不得可以拋低工作即刻番屋企攬住赤楚。可惜佢老婆冇手手，所以要靠老公賺多啲錢養佢：「我要開工啦... 衞可唔可以鍚啖我先啊...」

「chu ~」赤楚傾前錫左個鏡頭一啖，然後就依依不捨咁收左線。

赤楚本來諗住收左線就攬住町田件恤衫早啲瞓，點知碌黎碌去都瞓唔著。所以佢決定聽町田嘅建議打比小野塜．工具．勇人。點知... 打到過去，只見小野塜攬住小被被，非常絕望咁話佢比3個痴線佬捉住要開4個鐘頭live...

最後，赤楚都係決定去書房搵本書睇下。正當佢左揀右揀都唔知睇咩嗰陣，佢突然見到一本啡色嘅硬皮書。望住本書，唔知點解佢諗起町田之前拍三星洋酒堂嗰陣本劇本，跟手仲諗起埋嗰段喺枱底嘅日子，塊面一下就紅左。

「赤楚衞二你又亂諗啲乜嘢啊？」赤楚拍一拍自己塊面，唔比自己繼續諗落去。佢同時拎左本書出嚟諗住認真再睇下，點知一個唔小心就跌左本書落地下。

「欸？！」本書跌落地下嘅時候居然突然開始發先，仲有一堆野飛左出嚟。而赤楚亦嚇到一pat pat坐左落地下。

「嗚～好痛啊～」赤楚痛到眼濕濕：「啱啱飛出黎嗰堆乜鬼野黎架？」

呢個港女就咁坐左喺地下成分鐘先記起宜家老公唔喺度冇人會呵番佢...之後佢先醒起其實應該執起本書睇下。本書打開左就咁跌咗喺地下。赤楚拎起本書睇，居然發現入根本一頁紙都冇，只係空左一個窿。個窿入面仲要有隻公仔趴咗喺度。見到隻公仔好似好得意咁，所以赤楚伸手篤咗佢幾下。 

「啊～係咪你放我出嚟㗎？多謝你幫我解除封印啊～」隻公仔無啦啦竟然飛起左，仲開始講嘢喎講嘢喎！「我好似都瞓咗好耐咁啦...」

「哇！妖怪啊！」赤楚嚇到成本書掟左落隻「公仔」度。

「喂呀好痛呀！做咩無啦啦掟我！」

「咁你係公仔嚟㗎嘛？做咩無啦啦喺度講嘢喎？你唔係妖怪係咩啊？」赤楚宜家只係想町田可以快啲返嚟陪佢，幫佢趕走呢隻妖怪！

「你聽我講先啦...」隻「公仔」繼續講：「我叫浦部，係守護住呢本書嘅封印獸... 等陣先？啲卡呢？入面啲卡去晒邊呀？」

「Errrr....」赤楚見浦部好似咁心急咁，所以忍唔住都係同佢講：「啱啱呢... 啲卡飛晒出去啊...」

「咩話？！」只見浦部個樣變到同名畫吶喊一模一樣：「死啦死啦死啦今次死啦....」

「咁... 我有冇啲咩可以幫到你啊...」赤楚見浦部咁可憐所以唔忍心留低佢自己一個喺度崩潰。

「你！就係你！無啦啦整定本書搞到啲卡飛走晒！」浦部突然大叫：「我唔理你呀！你開OT都要同我揾返晒啲卡番嚟！」

「......」赤楚心諗：你態度好少少都得掛。

「好，事不宜遲，你快啲變身啦！」

「變... 變身？」赤楚聽到浦部咁講呆咗。雖然之前自己有拍過拉打，但係畢竟都唔係真嘅... 宜家無啦啦話要變身係咩玩法... 「你唔好玩啦... 而家拍戲咩...」

「咩玩啊？」浦部無啦啦唔知係邊度變咗個龍我同款變身器出嚟：「拿！你就用佢變身啦！」

「喂你唔好呃我唔識野喎...」赤楚一臉無奈：「你係咪偷咗我間房入面個龍我變身器啊？好貴㗎...唔好玩啦...」

「咩偷啊？我變出嚟㗎！其實變身器就冇話一定要咩形狀嘅！我特登搵個你用開嘅，咁你用落順手啲吖嘛！」浦部堅持呢個變身器係佢變出嚟嘅。「好！你快啲一路攪個變身器，一路跟我讀咒語啦！」

赤楚半信半疑咁一路攪住變身器嘅手柄，一路逐句跟住浦部讀：「 蘊藏住綠茶力量的變身器啊，喺我面前展現真正的力量，根據契約，赤楚我命令你，封印解除！」

一眨眼之間，赤楚手上面已經多咗一支綠色嘅權杖，仲換咗一套女裝嘅綠色水手服。

「Yeah！太好啦你變到身！我幾驚你變唔到啊？如果唔係我要搵第二個人就大鑊啦！」浦部好興奮咁拍手。

「喂變身都算啦！點解會係女裝㗎？！」赤楚表示崩潰，心諗如果俾人見到就大件事啦。

「關於呢個問題呢... 因為我哋冇諗過會有男仔要變身做魔法少女，所以淨係準備咗女裝咋～唔緊要啦着咩都冇所謂～最緊要你幫我收番啲卡就得啦～」浦部嘗試同赤楚解釋。

「我唔要着女裝啊...」赤楚就嚟想喊出聲：「我唔要啊！我唔會幫你收返啲卡㗎！」

「太遲lu～」浦部吹左一下口哨：「其實你着女裝都幾靚啊～隨時靚過啲女仔添喎～仲有啊，你已經被選中成為魔法少女啦，所以冇得反悔～就算你唔想幫手，啲卡都會追住你架～所以乖乖地同我OT啦～」

於是就係咁樣，赤楚衞二，男，無啦啦就成為咗一個魔法少女。


	2. Chapter 2

「Good love, good love  
恋をしてから 未来ずっとpreciousな毎日」

赤楚㩒熄左個鬧鐘，慢慢咁坐咗起身。佢呆呆咁望住床邊隻熊公仔坐咗喺度成分鐘，諗番佢琴晚發嘅夢。琴晚佢夢見有隻好奇怪嘅公仔喺本書入面飛咗出嚟，仲話自己叫浦部。夢入面赤楚仲變身成為左一個魔法少女...係，係少女...

「早早早早早晨啊！」正當佢以為一切都只係一個夢嘅時候... 浦部嘅再次出現殘酷地提醒左佢琴日所發生嘅事全部都係真嘅。

「嗚～」赤楚將個頭埋番落去堆被度，企圖逃避呢個現實。

「喂啊～起身啦～～琴晚嘅事唔發生都發生左啦... 我會負責任嘅...」浦部拍左一拍赤楚嘅膊頭。

「你唔好亂講野啊～」只見被堆入面傳出左赤楚把聲：「比啓太聽到有男人對我講埋啲咁嘅嘢，我一定死梗啊！」

「點會呢～～佢咁錫你，唔會有事嘅～」浦部搖搖頭表示不同意。

「你新黎未見過佢呷醋個樣咋... 以前我哋未一齊嗰陣啊...佢聽到勇人同我傾電話，即刻連人哋個電話都搶左去啊！問我幾時約佢食飯...」雖然赤楚一邊講緊町田呷起醋黎有幾恐怖，但係同時都係忍唔住開始抬番起個頭甜笑。

「得啦，得啦，冇人想知你地呢對臭情侶有幾sweet啊。」浦部心諗：佢喺本書入面瞓左幾多年就單身足幾多年，真係不要再説了：「快啲起身準備下啦！準備好我地就要出門口食早餐... 啊唔係... 係搵卡啦！」

「可唔可以唔好啊...」赤楚企圖撒嬌：「可能啲卡會識自己飛番黎呢？」

「唔洗撒嬌啦～呢招對町田有用，但係對我一啲用都冇。」撒嬌呢招顯然對浦部一啲用都冇：「仲有，你唔洗妄想啲卡會自己飛番黎啦，冇可能！」

「但係今日難得放假，我約左小澤食飯喎！佢仲話會叫埋翔哥一齊出黎添！」赤楚雖然冇講出囗，但係佢其實期待左今日好耐。小澤同青柳都係町田劇團Exile嘅同事。小澤知道左町田同佢一齊之後對佢好好，好到好似親生阿哥咁，不過有時候兩個人都會忍唔住鬥下氣。至於青柳呢，就同小澤好好朋友。小澤仲成日去青柳屋企煮飯比佢食添。而私底下呢，其實町田同赤楚都係青柳超級fans黎，仲成日一齊j佢兩本寫真...至於係有著衫嗰本定冇著衫嗰本呢... 咳...

「咁你去囉～我又冇話唔比你去～」浦部內心開始後悔搵左呢個冇手手嘅港女做魔法少女：「其實搵卡都冇你想像中咁難嘅，只要你喺日常留意下附近有冇啲奇怪嘢，然後喺適當嘅時候回收番張卡就ok啦～」

「唉，好啦...」赤楚決定放棄掙扎：「但係我唔知搞唔搞得掂架...」

「得嘅～你試多幾次就熟手架啦～」浦部唔知道哪來的自信：「你到時只要睇準時機變身，然後揮下你支權杖，跟住講：回復你本來嘅面貌啦！綠茶卡！就可以架啦～」

「乜原來啲卡叫綠茶卡啊？」講左咁耐，赤楚先發現原來啲卡叫綠茶卡。

「係啊～係咪好易記呢～」浦部點點頭表示滿意。「放心啦，我到時會幫你手架！」

「啊！我就嚟遲到啦！我要快啲出門口先得！拿！因間出到去你唔好無啦啦飛出嚟啊！唔係因間嚇親小澤同翔哥就唔好啦！」赤楚警告浦部：「唔係我就掟你出街！」

於是就係咁，赤楚就帶埋浦部去同小澤同青柳食飯啦～

「翔哥哥～」去到餐廳，赤楚一見到自己偶像即刻忍唔住飛奔過去。不過非常可惜，呢位翔哥哥一啲都唔領情，只係非常厭世咁望左佢一眼就繼續飲酒。

「啊，衞，好耐冇見啦～呢排點啊？町田有冇悶親你先？」小澤好似一個哥哥咁關心赤楚：「如果佢蝦你，一定要話比我知啊。」

「放心啦，佢對我好好。」赤楚甜笑：「不過佢最近忙住拍大河劇所以我有啲悶。好彩夜晚有翔哥哥啲live睇下，咁我都冇咁悶。不過呢，飲咁多酒對身體唔好啊。翔哥哥你啱啱剝完牙記住唔好飲咁多啊。」

小澤心諗：我咁錫你，又唔見你關心下我。成日喺度翔哥哥前，翔哥哥後咁：「放心啦你～我有睇住佢嘅～我會去佢屋企煮飯比佢食架。」

青柳已經開始半醉：「小～澤～你要繼續煮飯比我食啊～」

「嗯。我聽朝去你屋企煮早餐比你食啦。」小澤無奈地笑左一笑。

「拿～你話架～」青柳突然攬住小澤開始嗲佢：「咁我等你架啦～」

赤楚望住翔哥哥對小澤咁熱情又開始扁嘴。佢都唔明點解翔哥成日都咁厭世咁望住自己，但係同小澤食飯佢又要一齊出嚟...雖然可以見到翔哥哥都係好開心嘅。

「Hello hello my love~」赤楚電話響。一睇，原來係經理人搵佢：「啊。我去聽個電話先。」

赤楚行左出室外聽電話。啱啱講完諗住番入去嗰陣，突然間感覺到一陣大風。

「係綠茶卡啊！赤楚，你快啲變身先啦！」浦部飛出黎，仲拎出一張綠茶卡：「拿！呢張卡係唯一一張冇飛走嘅。佢叫 Windy，即係風，你睇下因間有冇用啦。到時你只要拋起張卡，然後用你支權將點一點張卡，叫埋佢個名就得架啦！」

赤楚一諗起又要變身，簡直羞恥到想搵個窿捐落去。佢扭扭擰擰咁，就係唔想變。

「快啦！」浦部開始唔耐煩：「快啲搞掂咪快啲收得工囉。」

「唉，好啦...」赤楚死死地氣行埋左一邊，  
拎左個變身器出嚟，一路攪住個手柄一路講：「蘊藏住綠茶力量的變身器啊，喺我面前展現真正的力量，根據契約，赤楚我命名你，封印解除！」

「嗚啊，我真係唔想著女裝啊...」赤楚見到自己又換左嗰套綠色水手服真係我想哭但是哭不出來～

「喂！唔好掛住發呆喇！你望吓嗰邊！」浦部見赤楚咁樣，又再一次懷疑自己係咪唔應該搵佢做魔法少女。可惜而家後悔已經太遲...

「哇！呢隻咩嚟㗎？」赤楚一枱頭就見到一隻大雀，一邊飛嘅時候仲刮起左一陣大風添。

「係fly card啊！放心啦，佢好溫和嘅！只係難得出到黎所以想玩下咁啫。」浦部覺得第一張出現卡係fly card實在太好啦... 因為其實仲有好多更恐怖嘅卡。如果佢哋出現先，隨時會嚇走赤楚。

正當赤楚聽到浦部話「溫和」，諗住可以放心嗰陣，隻雀竟然向赤楚直衝過去！

「哇哇啊啊啊！救命啊！」赤楚一邊逃走一邊大叫。佢早已經唔記得左自己好羞恥咁著住一套綠色嘅水手服同拎住一碌綠色嘅權杖。

「你唔好掛住叫先得架！」浦部反晒白眼：「快啲叫Windy出嚟幫你手啦！」

「下？」赤楚就黎想喊咁：「我唔知點做啊。」

「卡啊！Windy 啊！你快啲拋起張卡，叫Windy，然後用你支權杖點下張卡啦！」

「Windy!」赤楚慌慌張張咁拋起張卡：「救命啊！你快啲幫下我啦！」

Windy以一個女人嘅形態出現。佢好快就將fly呢隻大雀捲起左，情況感覺上開始受控制。

「係宜家啦！快啲念咒語封印張卡啦！」

「欸？」赤楚驚魂未定，不過總算勉強記得要揮佢支權杖：「哦！哦！封印！回復你本來嘅面貌啦！綠茶卡！」

講完呢句之後，fly 同 windy 同時變番做卡飛番去赤楚手中。對於呢個好耐冇做過運動嘅沖繩豬腩肉黎講... ((咳，同町田夜晚做嘅運動唔計)) 今日嘅運動量實在太大啦，所以佢攰到坐左落地下。

「Good job！」浦部拍拍手鼓勵赤楚：「你已經成功收番第一張卡啦！係咪冇想像中咁難呢～」

「咩唔難啊？」赤楚坐喺地下好委屈咁喊左出嚟：「人地同左啓太一齊左咁耐，幾耐冇試過咁辛苦要自己做咁多嘢啊... 」

「...... 」浦部表示無語：「咁你下次叫埋你個啓太黎幫你囉～」

「唔得！」赤楚急忙耍手零頭：「如果比佢見到我著呢套衫就大鑊啦！佢一定話要同我玩埋啲咩...」赤楚突然意識到自己又好似唔小心爆左啲唔應該講嘅嘢出嚟。

「咳...」浦部一啲都唔想想像埋啲咩赤楚同町田嘅制服play：「你哋玩還玩啊，唔好整污糟套衫啊...你知啦，嗰啲漬唔容易洗架～哎，不過我估你都係唔知架啦，反正啲衫平時都一定唔係你洗架啦...」

「咦，赤楚你做咩坐左喺地下嘅？」小澤見赤楚咁耐都未番所以出嚟搵佢：「你冇事啊嘛？對眼咁紅嘅？」

「冇... 冇事！」赤楚突然好似變左做安達咁喺咁揮手：「我唔小心仆親啫！」

「又仆親～」小澤忍唔住笑左出聲：「雖然話你上次一仆仆左個老公番黎啫，你都唔洗成日仆啊嘛？」

「咩... 咩啫... 」赤楚一秒紅都面哂。

「好啦，唔玩你啦。」小澤笑還笑，最後都係伸手拉起赤楚：「我同翔仲要番一番公司啊，我地差唔多要走啦。」

「咁快？」赤楚有啲唔捨得。最近大家都好似好忙咁，好難得先見到面。

「走啦喂～」青柳都走埋出嚟：「我地夠鐘啦～」

「翔哥哥！」赤楚即刻拋低小澤崩崩跳跳咁向青柳跑過去：「我下次再約你食飯啊！」

「嗯。」青柳繼續都係同一個厭世樣：「再約啦。」跟住就拉左小澤走。

正當赤楚諗住終於可以番屋企嘅時候...

「赤楚？」


End file.
